


Promise You'll Never Leave Me

by Bex_in_purgatory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Completed, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_in_purgatory/pseuds/Bex_in_purgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that simply showing the new guy around school would result in Angels, a kidnapping and a marriage. </p><p>This is a completed fanfiction that I have previously posted but I took it down because a friend (Owlwithafringe) started beta reading it and the amount of mistakes embarrassed me... The story has 17 chapters and me and Owlwithafringe are working on the sequel.</p><p>You should check out the fanfics that Owlwithafringe has written, they are really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. 'Great, a new school!' I thought to myself sarcastically as I turned the alarm off and slipped into an AC/DC t-shirt. I put some 4jeans on and heard Sammy making his way to my door.

"Dean? Hurry up!" He shouted whilst knocking on my door, "Come on! I don't want to be late for the first day!" 

"I'm just coming, Sammy" I sighed and slugged over to my bag and swung it on to my back. I walked out of my room and out to my Baby. She’s a beautiful '67 Chevy Impala. Sammy was already waiting in the car looking eager to leave. I slouched into the driver’s seat and turned the key and listened to her purr. The sound relaxed me. I turned up the radio and began to drive to our new school tapping out the beat on the wheel. Sammy had covered his ears to try and block out the sound of the radio and I laughed.

"Turn it down Dean!" He shouted over the blaring sound of AC/DC. I just smirked and turned it down a bit to please him. "Do you think this will be the last school Dean?" He asked with a bit of hope in his tone.

"Yeah" I replied trying to sound convincing, Dad has been moving us around, ever since our mum was killed by a gang on her way home he has been determined to have his revenge. The gang he was following was clever though always moving around and one step ahead. This meant me and Sammy had to move schools a lot. I swore that one day we would stop moving around so we could live a normal live. 

"You said that last time Dean!" Sam moaned.

"Yeah well this time it's true!" I replied angrier than I had intended. I saw Sammy sink into his chair and I immediately felt bad. "I didn't mean to shout Sammy, I'm just as fed up as you are about moving around the whole time, ok? But I promise some day we will stay in the same place and you can have a normal life, but until then you'll just have to suck it up." I replied a bit smoother. He glanced up at me and forced out a smile. 

We arrived at Sammy's high school and he looked up at the building, I could see the terror in his eyes.

"I don't want to go Dean," Sammy complained.

"I know Sammy, but you have too, if you need anything or someone is bothering you just phone me and I’ll storm over and kick their asses!" I replied and Sam just sighed and slowly got out of the car and headed into the school. I waited until he was inside and then I drove to my school. 

I pulled up to the school and it looked the same as all of the others, grey and old. It just looks like a prison. I studied the students grouped outside the building. There was the football players, the popular girls, and the nerds. 

I sighed and got out of the car and slowly walked to the main door to be greeted with the sound of the first bell going and all of the students filing into the school.

I found the reception and saw and old lady staring down, studying a piece of paper. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up startled and then smiled.

"Oh! Hello you must be Dean?" She asked.

"Um, yeah that's me." I shyly replied.

Just as she was about to talk again and tall boy with raven black hair, a long tan trench coat and beautiful ocean blue eyes.. Wait?.. What? I don't Since when did I think guys eyes were beautiful? I'm not gay! I'm pretty su-

I was interrupted mid thought as the mysterious boy barged past me and talked to the receptionist, "I'm sorry I'm late!" He gasped, "I know I'll have a detention." 

His voice was so ruff, I could listen to it all day.. Wait what?! I need to know more about this mysterious blue eyed boy.

"Hi Castiel, did you run here again?" She asked, "It's okay, if you could take Dean here and show him around the school as he is new here, then I suppose I could let this one slide." 

So his name is Castiel?.. I recognise it from storied my mom told me when I was young, she used to say that angels were looking over me. I'm pretty sure Castiel was the angel of Thursdays?

"Okay, thank you." Castiel said to the receptionist, sounding slightly annoyed. She handed him to passes and he turned to walk away. I quickly turned heel to catch up to him.

"Hi-i, my name's Dean, Dean Winchester.. Although you probably know that." I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and smirked a bit. 

"Yeah I do." 

"So... Cas, uh, what's your favourite subject?"

"Art." Castiel replied monotonously 

"Oh, cool." 

"No-one has ever given me a nickname before.."

"Well they have now!" I chirped, "Um.. Cas, where are we going?"

"What do you want to see?" 

"You're the tour guide! You tell me." I sassed. Cas gave me a bitchface and I smirked. "Show me where you like to hang out." 

"Okay, it's this way."

We turned to head up some stairs and we ended up in the library. I have to admit I haven't spent much time in a library before, I usually tried to avoid them. 

"Your favourite hang-out is the library?" 

"Shh! Dean we are in a library keep your voice down." Cas whispers.

"Sorry." Dean whispers back.

"It's back here." 

He leads me to the back of the library and opens a door that I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't opened it. I was expecting a dark room, but it was actually a light room with coloured cushions scattered across the floor, calling for me to sit on them.

Cas watched my face to see my reaction to what he was showing me. I smiled at him and then slumped onto some cushions. He laughed and walked in and shut the door.

"This is really awesome Cas!"

"Thank you Dean." 

"How many people have you shown here?" 

"I've only shown you and my brother Gabriel." 

"Well thanks for showing me." 

I could have sworn I saw Cas blush, but it could have just been the lighting or something.

"Do you want to just stay here until lunch?" I asked, hopeful for him say to, 'yeah sure'.

"Uh, if you want." Cas replied

"Sweet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cas POV

I ran into school late again and barged past someone to talk to the receptionist, "I'm sorry I'm late!" I gasped trying to catch my breath, "I know I'll have a detention." 

"Hi Castiel, did you run here again?" She asked, "It's okay, if you could take Dean here and show him around the school as he is new here, then I suppose I could let this one slide." 

I look at the boy that I barged past and I am immediate pulled to him gloriously green eyes, and his perfect jawline, on further inspection I realise that he is insanely beautiful, 'great another guy that I will fantasise about but never be able to do anything with' I thought. 'Why do I always choose the obviously straight guys?!'

"Okay, thank you." I sighed, now I've got to spend the whole day with him. I took the passes and walked away, not wanting to make eye contact with his gorgeous green eyes.

"Hi-i, my name's Dean, Dean Winchester... Although you probably know that." He awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck and smirked a bit. 

"Yeah I do." I bluntly said hoping the time would pass quicker and I could try and stop thinking about Dean.

"So... Cas, uh, what's your favourite subject?" He asked.

'Did he say Cas?' I thought. No-one's called me that before but I really like it. Maybe it's just because it was him that said it.

"Art." 

"Oh, cool." 

"No-one has ever given me a nickname before.." I say hoping he will give me an explanation as to why he gave me a nickname. 

"Well they have now!" He chirped, "Um.. Cas, where are we going?"

That was I realised I had no idea where I was going.

"What do you want to see?" 

"You're the tour guide! You tell me." He replied. I gave him a look of disapproval and he smirked. "Show me where you like to hang out." 

This freaked me out. Nobody really comes to my hang out place. 

"Okay, it's this way." Why did I say that?! That's my place to relax! But for some reason I felt like I could trust this guy with anything. 

I turned to head to the library suddenly feeling self-conscious. 'What if he doesn't like it? I don't think I could handle it if he doesn't.' 

"You favourite hang-out is the library?!" My heart hurt a little at his remark. 

"Shh! Dean we are in a library keep your voice down!" I whispered.

"Sorry..." Dean whispered back.

"It's back here." 

I opened a door at the back of the library and Dean had a confused look on his face. I watched for his reaction but he just smiled and sat on some of the cushions on the floor.

"This is really awesome Cas!" My heart fluttered. 'Thank god he likes it!' I thought to myself before remembering I needed to say something back. 

"Thank you Dean." 

"How many people some here?" He asked.

"I've only shown you and my brother Gabriel." 

"Well thanks for showing me." 

I felt my cheeks start to burn. 'NO! Don't blush! Oh I really hope he didn't see that. Why is the boy making me feel this way?' 

"Do you want to just stay here until lunch?" He asked, I saw the hopeful look in his eyes. I was surprised, nobody has wanted to spend time with me before, well only if they want to copy my homework. 

"Uh, if you want." 

"Sweet!" He replied, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked out of the safety of his big brothers car and into the unfamiliar school. There was a lot of people in the school. Sam looked around. He looked lost and scared, in the room of people.

Someone came up to him, they knew that he was new, he could tell by the look on his face.

"Hi! I'm Gabriel!" He confidently chirped, "Are you new here?"

"Um yeah... That obvious?"

Gabriel laughed, "Yeah a little. What's your name?" 

"My name is Sam."

"Cool!" 

The bell rang and Sam jumped, which made Gabriel laugh.

"What do you have?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know I haven't got a timetable."

"Oh, let's go get it then, reception is this way."

Sam followed the giddy Gabriel to the reception thinking that maybe this school wouldn't be that bad after all?

"Here we are! Go ask for it. I'll wait here." 

Sam walked up to the desk and shyly asked for his timetable.

"Um hello I'm Sam Winchester, I'm new, I was wondering if I could get a timetable?"

"Of course Sam, it is just here, there you go. Do you think you'll be able to find your way around?"

"I should be fine. Gabriel has offered to show me to my class." 

"Okay then, have a nice first day." said the receptionist with a friendly 

Sam turned to see Gabriel with an even bigger smile, if it was possible. Sam couldn't help but smile back. He looked down at his timetable to see that he had English first.

"I have English first, what about you?"

"I have English too! I'll show you it's down this way. Do you like English?"

"I do, I want to be a lawyer when I leave school."

"Wow! You must be very smart."

"I've just always wanted to be one. I know boring right?"

"No! I don't think that." Gabriel quickly replied. "This is our English room."

They walked in and took a seat next to each other. There was a nice looking girl in the seat next to Sam. She had long blond wavy hair and an attractive figure. 

"Hey, I'm Jess, you must be new here." She extended her hand as a friendly gesture.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." Sam took her hand and shook it gently, "Nice to meet you." 

Jess nervously giggled and tried to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. Gabriel let out an over-exaggerated sigh to get Sam's attention.

"You okay Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam, let's just do some work." 

The class went by slowly, Gabriel kept glancing at Sam, not really paying attention to his work. He watched as Sam and Jess helped each other with their work. He noticed how Jess would touch Sam's hand occasionally. Sam didn't react to it though, he just carried on as normal.

The next few classes went by unceremoniously. Sam and Gabriel didn't share many classes, much to Gabriel's displeasure.

Lunch time came around and Sam and Gabriel found each other and went to eat outside since it was a nice day.

All Sam talked about was how cool Jess was, and how they shared quite a few classes.

It was peaceful, just the two of them talking. Well, it was peaceful until the bully of the school Crowley came over with his two minions, Meg and Alistair.

"Hello Gabriel! Oh look you've found yourself a boyfriend! We are so happy for you!" Crowley teased whilst Meg and Alistair laughed behind him.

"Shut up Crowley!" Gabriel angrily retorted.

"I am not his boyfriend." Sam replied angrily.

"Oh how precious, he doesn't know," Crowley turned to look at both of his minions with a mischievous look. "He doesn't know? Well let me be the one to tell you that Gabriel over here is gay, so you might not think you two are a couple but gay-briel sure does!"

Gabriel turned crimson red and stared at his shoes, Sam just froze. He didn't know what to say. 

A sudden rush of rage came over Gabriel and he got up and shoved Crowley with all of his force. 

"Piss off Crowley!"

He stumbled and Meg went to help him up but Crowley just pushed her away and went in to throw a punch at Gabriel. Just as Gabriel was getting ready for the blow as Sam snapped out of his trance and blocked the shot and punched Crowley right in the gut. He buckled over in pain and groaned.

"Don't hurt my friend!" Sam shouted. "Come on Gabe, let's go."

Sam and Gabriel left Crowley rolling on the ground and went to their last class.

"Jeez Sam who showed you that?"

"My brother, he wants to make sure I can look after myself. He's very protective."

"Well thanks... About what he said..."

"I don't care Gabe... Do you mind me calling you that?" 

"No it's fine, you're really okay with it?"

"Its fine, it's your choice. You're still my friend."

"Thanks Sam. C'mon lets go to science!"

Science seemed to fly by and before either of the boys knew it was time to go home.

"Gabe you want to come over?"

"That would be awesome." 

"My brother, Dean, is picking me up. Oh and by the way, don't say anything bad about his car. I mean it's not a bad car, it's awesome. But if you say something bad he will hate you."

"Um... okay."

"There he is!" 

Sam pointed to Dean's Impala. They walked to the car, and Dean looked past Sam and looked questionably at the boy behind him.

"Gabriel?" Cas leaned forward to see his brother. They both looked confused to see each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Cas just sat and talked about anything and everything until the bell for break rang, stopping their conversation. 

They left the library and Cas guided Dean to the hall to get something to eat, they didn't talk on the way there, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a nice change to the constant chatting that took place in their hang out room. 

Dean was the first to break the silence. 

"Hey Cas. Could introduce me to some of your friends? I-I mean, if you want to..." 

Cas froze. He didn't really have any friends, he only really hung out with his siblings. Gabriel, Micheal, Lucifer and Anna. 

"Uh, I don't really have any friends..." Cas almost whispered hoping Dean wouldn't hear.

"Oh.. Well you do now. If you want me as your friend." 

"I would love that Dean." 

They entered the hall and Dean and Cas both bought a pack of crisps and then went to sit down. Just as they were about to sit down a young blond girl shouted Dean's name excitedly.

"Dean! Dean, hey!" 

Cas looked at her and then at Dean confused at how she knew Dean. He suddenly felt intimidated by the girl. She was very pretty and looked like the kind of girl a guy like Dean would go for. 

"Oh, hi Jo" Dean greeted her and then turned to face Cas, "Jo is my cousin. Well we're not actually related but I count her as family." He said to clarify because he could see the confused look on Cas' face. 

Cas felt relieved the she was a relative of Dean's, which meant that nothing could happen with them. 

"The one and only!" Jo cockily replied, "Come sit with us!" 

"Can Cas come?"

"Um sure, why not?" 

She took them over to her table and begun to introduce them to her friends.

"This is Ash." She pointed at a shaggy looking boy with an unfortunate mullet.

"Hey." He said without even looking up from his laptop, his finger going incredibly fast over the keys.

"And there is Charlie, Garth and Lisa."

She pointed to each of them as she said their names. Charlie has long bright red hair and had a large pair of headphones on and was shaking her head to the music she was listening. You could just hear what she was listening to: 'Walking on Sunshine'. Garth was very lanky looking, he was smiling ear to ear at Cas, Jo and Dean, and gave them a little wave. Lisa had long wavy dark hair, Cas noticed how she looked at Dean and it made him shiver. 

"Hi" Dean and Cas said in unison. 

"Guys this is Dean and... Um?" Jo looked at Cas as if she was asking his name. 

"Castiel." 

"Yeah that was it!" Said Jo

They took a seat and talked. Well everybody talked but Cas, who just sat there awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable. Dean kept giving him reassuring looks but Cas would just force out a smile hoping that he wouldn't notice how uncomfortable he was. 

The bell rang and everyone left for their classes, except Dean and Cas.

"You okay Cas? You didn't really talk much at lunch."

"Yes. I'm fine Dean."

"You don't sound it? Did I do something wrong?" 

"No. Of course not." 

"Okay..." Dean replied unbelievingly, "What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Don't know... What should you be at right now?" 

Dean rummaged through his bag and pulled out his timetable.

"Um... Last period I have... Ugh! Physics..." Dean moaned.

"So do I, we could just go there till the end of the day?"

"Sure, show me the way."

They walked to the physics room and got there just in time for the last bell.

They found two seats together at the back of the room and sat down. Cas took out his jotter, and Dean got a jotter from the teacher.

"Hello students! Physics, physics, physics!" 

The teacher started to ramble on about wave lengths and scribbled down some equations on the board. Cas and Dean took down the notes that the teacher was putting up. Near the end of the lesson Dean ripped a page out of his jotter and wrote a note for Cas.

'This is soooo boring!' 

Cas looked at the note and rolled his eyes, he gave Dean a 'really?' face and Dean just smirked in return.

'Well if you actually paid attention it might not be.'

'Shut up! You want to come over after school? Watch tv or something? You can stay for tea. I am an amazing cook!'

'You really aren't modest are you? I would like that, Dean.'

'Ok but I'll have to pick up my brother first though'

'That's fine'

Dean and Cas smiled at each other and the last bell went and they headed out to Dean's car.

"Nice car Dean." Said Cas, looking at the car appreciatively

"Thanks. She's a beauty isn't she! She's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"She?"

"Yeah.. Shut up!"

"Okay, okay."

They both got in and took the short drive to Sam's school.

Sam pointed to Dean's Impala. Dean watched as Sam came to the car.

"That's him." Dean said to Cas.

Dean looked past Sam and questioningly looked at the boy behind him.

"Gabriel?" Cas leaned forward to see his brother, both boys looking confused to see each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive home was awkwardly quiet. Dean kept glancing back to Sam and Gabriel. Their hands were both open and waiting to be held. Cas spent the small drive staring out at the scenery. Cas turned around suddenly with a confused look on his face.

"Where exactly do you live Dean?"

Panic overwhelmed Dean's face. He hadn't thought about the fact that the house that he was living in was a run-down dump. They never had a fancy house since they move around the whole time, and it was just dawning on Dean that he didn't want Cas to see the place he calls home at that moment in time. He would think he was a dirty, poor Hill Billy. He was pulled from his trail of thought by the deep concerned voice of Cas.

"Dean?"

"Huh? Oh! Right um... It not far from here, it's just temporary until we find something more permanent." 

"Oh, okay." 

Dean knew he was lying. As soon as he becomes comfortable he has to move again. He mentally slaps himself for letting him become friends with Castiel. He knew that he was just going to have to leave and never be able to see Cas again. This thought made Dean's heart ache.

They drove into the driveway of Dean and Sam's home. As soon as the car stopped Sam and Gabriel skipped hurriedly out of the car door and into the house. Dean smiled, but then his expression changed. He frowned. He hated watching his brother make friends, because he knew they were going to have to leave and Sam would be devastated. 

Cas watched Dean's face changed wondering what he was thinking. He felt like it was his duty to take care of Dean, so seeing him sad made Cas want to hug him until everything was better.

"So this is your house."

"Um yeah, it's not much but it's better than nothing." Dean turned to Cas and smiled, "Wanna go in?"

"Sure."

The boys got out of the car and Dean guided Cas into the house.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't mind."

"We could make some dinner?" 

"Uh, okay but I'm not a great cook so don't be mad at me if I do something wrong." Cas played with the belt on his trench coat and stared at his feet, not wanting to make eye contact with Dean's perfectly green eyes.

Dean put two fingers under Cas' chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"I could never be mad at you Cas." Dean almost whisper as he starts to close the small gap between their lips. 

Dean pulled away quickly realising what he was about to do, slightly sad about the amount of distance away he was from Cas. He didn't know why Cas made him feel this way but all he wanted to do was smash his lips to Cas' and stay there forever. He had always thought that he was the straightest person in the world, but ever since meeting Cas that had changed dramatically. 

Cas was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do or say. He nearly kissed another man. But that's not what had shocked him. What shocked him is that Dean wanted to kiss him.

"Sorry. I-I don't know why is did that."

"It-it's fine." Cas smiled at Dean reassuringly. "Really, it's fine."

"I'll understand if you want to go..."

"No! No. I want to stay, if that’s alright." 

Dean smiled from ear to ear, secretly glad that Cas didn't want to leave.

"So, do you want to make cheeseburgers?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"That sounds good." 

Cas and Dean cooked together for about an hour. Slowly getting closer and closer. Dean was standing behind Cas using him like a puppet, guiding his hands around the kitchen because Cas was less than useless in the kitchen.

"Voilà!" Dean says enthusiastically.

"They do look pretty good."

"Of course they do! We made them!" 

"Should we tell Sam and Gabe that dinner is ready?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get them."

Dean walked to Sam's room and knocked on the door. He heard hurried noises of clothes being thrown on on the other side of the door. 

"Sam?"

"Yeah, just a sec Dean!"

Sam opened the door quickly and smiled up at Dean. Dean tried to poke his head around the door but Sam closed it further so he couldn't see in. 

"Uh, dinner is ready, it's in the kitchen when you're ready.. What were you doing?" Dean tries to peek in the door again to but no avail.

"Nothing!" Sam answered too quickly but Dean just shrugged it off and walked back to the kitchen and more importantly, to Cas.

"You okay? You look confused."

"I think my brother and your brother are together..?"

"What?!" 

"Sam wouldn't let me into his room and took a while to answer the door."

"Oh no... I'm sorry." Cas replied, knowing how up front his brother can be. 

Before Dean could reply, Sam and Gabriel shyly walked into the kitchen. Sam tried to grab the plates for himself and Gabriel but Dean grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"What's going on with you two?" He points to Sam and Gabriel questionably.

"Don't get mad Dean! Gabe makes me happy! Please..."

"So... this is a thing now...?"

Sam looks at Gabriel and they smile at each other. "Yeah, I think so." 

"Okay. Just wished you could have told me so I didn't have to find out like that! You're 15!"

"Dean! Nothing happened! And I'm 16 really soon!"

"Yeah but not yet! But if he really makes you happy, I can get used to it."

"Really?" Sam ran up and hugged Dean tightly. "Thanks."

He turns to Gabriel and hands him a plate and takes his other hand and intertwined it with the other.

"You really okay with this Dean?" Castiel asked. 

"Well yeah I suppose. He's still my brother and I still love him. And if I say no he'll just do it anyway."

Cas nodded in agreement while they sat down and started to eat their handmade burgers.

"Mmm" Cas moaned, making Dean's stomach flip and his knees go weak. "This is amazing!"

"They are pretty good!"

"Pretty good? They're awesome Dean! You really can cook!" 

"You helped."

"Not really, you did all the hard work.."

The two boys ate in silence apart from the little moans escaped Cas' lips whilst he was eating.

"Wanna go to my room and watch a movie?" 

"Sure, which one?"

"Do you like The Hunger Games?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Okay then, let's go."

Dean took Cas' hand not thinking and took him to his room.

He let go of Cas' hand and opened the door to his room and ushered him in. Cas walked in and sat down on Dean's bed while Dean got the film ready. When it was ready Dean sat on the bed next to Castiel and the film started. 

Dean didn't pay much attention to the film instead he found himself captivated by Cas' beauty. He soaked in every detail of his face, never wanting to forget any part of it. 

Cas could feel Dean's eye on him, it was nearly the end of the film and they had slowly become closer and closer together, until they were basically cuddling. Cas turned his head to face Dean.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Dean snapped out of his daze at the sound of Cas' voice. "Sorry, you're just so gorgeous." Dean slapped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Cas blurted out.

"I-I uh.. I don't know why I said that.. Sorry."

Dean started to back away but Cas stopped him slowly pulling him into a soft kiss. It was short but sweet.

"Umm... I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't ha-" Dean tried to apologize but Cas pulled him back to his lips to kiss him again, as to say it’s okay, _really_ ok.

After that they cuddled up on Dean's bed and watched TV until they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive home was awkwardly quiet. Dean kept glancing back to Sam and Gabriel, their hands were both open and waiting to be held.  
As soon as the car stopped in the driveway of the Winchesters household Sam and Gabriel skipped hurriedly out of the car door and into the house.  
Sam ran in first and went straight to his room, Gabriel close on his tail. Once the two boys were in Sam's room he closed the door and indicated for Gabriel to sit on his bed.

"Watcha want to do?" Gabriel asked.

"Want to play the Xbox? I'm really good!"

"We'll see about that!"

"If I win you have to a dare of my choice!"

"You're on! And if I win I get to dare you to do something."

"Okay, you're going down!" 

Gabriel just laughed cheekily at Sam's comment. The two boys played the game and at by the end of the three games Gabriel came out triumphant. He jumped up excitedly and began to dance and taunt Sam.

"Ha! I told you I'd win! Looosseerr!"

"You are such a bad winner Gabe." Sam sulked.

"And you are a bad loser." Gabe retorted.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled, hardly inaudible, but Gabriel still heard it. 

"Okay what's my dare then?" 

"Huh, let's think.." 

By this point Gabriel was mere inches away from Sam. He began to close the gap, and when he was in kissing distance of Sam, he whispered,

"Kiss me."

As soon as the words passed Gabriel's lips Sam collided his lips harshly to Gabriel's. They were both shocked at first, neither of them thought that it would actually happen, but then the kiss softened and they melting into it. They broke the kiss simultaneously and stared in each other a eyes trying to see what the other was thinking.

"Sam I-I-" Sam stopped him from talking more by kissing him again. 

"I didn't think that that would happen.." Gabriel said honestly.

"Neither did I. There is just something about you Gabe." 

Gabe smiled widely. They kissed again, longer, more lovingly.

"Want to move this off the floor?" Gabriel cheekily suggested, Sam nodded. In the short journey from the floor to the bed, both boys had lost their t-shirts. They lay on the bed, body parts intertwined, talking about nothing of importance occasionally exchanging soft kisses.

Dean knocked on the door and Sam and Gabriel panicked. They hurriedly threw their tops back. 

"Sam?" Dean asked through the door.

"Yeah, just a sec Dean!"

Sam opened the door quickly and smiled up at Dean. Dean tried to poke his head in the door but Sam closed it further so he couldn't see in. 

"Uh dinner is ready, it's in the kitchen when you're ready... What were you doing?" Dean tried to peek past the door again to but no avail.

"Nothing!" Sam answered too quickly but Dean just shrugged it off and walked away.

"That was close." Gabe sighed.

"Too close. Come on let's go through before they get suspicious." 

Gabriel looked disappointed. He was upset that Sam wanted to hide what, he hoped, he and Sam were.

Sam and Gabriel hesitantly walked into the kitchen. Sam tried to grab the plates for himself and Gabriel but Dean grabbed his arm before he can leave.

"What's going on with you two?" He points to Sam and Gabriel questioningly.

"Don't get mad Dean! Gabe makes me happy! Please.." Gabriel's heart fluttered at Sam's words. Maybe Sam does want this to go further.

"So.. this is a thing now..?"

Sam looks at Gabriel and they smile at each other. "Yeah, I think so." 

"Okay. Just wished you could have told me so I didn't have to find out like that! You're 15!"

"Dean! Nothing happened! And I'm 16 really soon!"

"Yeah but not yet! But if he really makes you happy, I can get used to it."

"Really?" Sam runs up and hugs Dean tightly. "Thanks."

He turns to Gabriel and hands him a plate and takes his other hand and intertwined it with the other. They walked back to Sam's room and ate cuddled up together. They talked for hours uninterrupted. 

"When do you have to go Gabe?" Sam asked peering up to him from his position on his chest.

"By the sounds of the snoring I don't think Cas is leaving tonight. I can stay to if you want me to?" 

"You thought I was going to let you leave?" Sam just laughed at his answer and pulled the cover over them and fell asleep. It was the soundest sleep that both the boys had had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean woke up early the next morning. Cas was still sound asleep cuddling up close to Dean. Dean thought that Cas looked so peaceful when he was asleep, almost angelic. He slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Cas. Once he knew he was in the clear he left the room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast: bacon and pancakes.

Just as Dean was serving up he saw Cas stumble into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Smells good. Why didn't you wake me?" He came up behind Dean and hugged him.

Dean turned and and kissed Cas. "You looked peaceful so I left you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Cas' said nervously.

"Shoot."

"Is this a one night thing or are we in a relationship? I know that one night stands are kind of you're thing.."

"Uh... How do yo-, doesn't matter..." Dean stopped himself to think about his answer. "I would like this to be more than just a one night thing, if that's what you want?"

"I do want that." Cas grinned widely.

"So Cas, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes Dean, I will."

Cas kissed Dean lovingly and just as it started to get more heated Sam cleared his throat making Dean and Cas jump apart.

"Morning Sammy, Gabriel."

"Is that pancakes?" Gabriel sniffed the air.

Castiel smiled. "Always thinking of your stomach Gabriel…"

"Shut up Cassie!"

Dean laughed at the nickname and Cas just glared at him. 

"Don't call me that!"

"Woah, you guys calm down. And yes Gabriel it is pancakes. They are on the table help yourself."

"Sweet!" Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to the pancakes.

"You okay Cassie?" Dean said mockingly.

"Dean don't call me that, and I'm fine. Let's just go eat before Gabriel eats it all." 

They all sat and ate peacefully, appreciating Dean's cooking.

"So, you and Dean boyfriend and boyfriend now?" Gabriel asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you and Sam?" Dean retorted.

"Touché! But yes we are. Now you say."

"Yes we are." Cas smiled at Dean's response and squeezed his hand.

After everybody finished eating Dean stood up abruptly.

"Right we better go before we're late for school." 

All three of the boys groaned but got up and headed for the impala. Dean drove them all to school and Sam and Gabriel leave to go to their school.

Dean and Cas climbed out of the car and Cas stopped. Dean turned around and looked at Cas questionably.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah... Um... Are we going to pretend were just friends or?"

Dean didn't answer, instead he walked back and intertwined his fingers with Cas'. They both walked into the school with confidence. A few heads turned but some didn't seem to care.

"Omg! You guys are so cute." Charlie squeals as she ran up to them.

"Thanks Charlie." Dean says squeezing Cas' hand. 

Another girl walks up to Charlie and wraps an arm around her waist. Dean looked confused when he looked between the two of the girls.

"Dean this is Rebecca, my girlfriend." Dean's draw dropped and Cas put it back in place. 

"How did I not know this?" Dean asks.

"It never came up." Charlie shrugs her shoulders and looks to Cas.

"Everyone knows, it's not really a secret. This school doesn't seem to care about your preferences well apart for some people. But you can't please everyone!" Said Charlie.

"Well good for you two. You look good together." Dean commented. 

"Thanks Dean. Same to you and Cas. We better go to class, so bye for now!" Charlie turned around and walked away hand in hand with Rebecca.

"We better go to class to Dean."

"Yeah sure let’s go."


	8. Chapter 8

About a year later. 

Cas and Dean were officially a couple. At first they were bullied but people have forgotten about it now. The same goes for Sam and Gabriel. Everything was looking good. That was until Sam got terrible news. 

"Dean! Dean!" Sam cried searching the house for his brother.

"You okay Sammy?" Sam attached himself to Dean and cried into him. Dean knelt down so that Sam could rest his head on his shoulder.

"What happened Sam?" 

"D-Dad, he's d-dead. Bobby just phoned me saying he’s gone!" Sam managed to get out between sobs. 

Dean was in shock. His Dad was dead. He couldn't even remember the last thing he said to him. He hoped that it was a good thing. Dean felt a warm tear trickle down his cheek. All he could think of was how much he needed Cas right now. He let go of Sam and phoned Cas. He picked up after two rings.

"Hey Dean!" Cas said happily.

"C-Cas?" 

"Are you okay? I'm coming over." His voice more serious now.

"P-Please c-come..." Dean began to sob down the phone line.

“I'll be right there."

Dean heard the phone go dead. Sam ran up onto Dean's bed and cuddled into Dean, crying into Dean's AC/DC t-shirt. 

Cas turned up really quick. He stormed into Dean's room following the sobs until his eyes met with Dean's bloodshot eyes. 

"Dean…"

He ran up to him and hugged him tightly, wishing he could take away the pain his boyfriend was in.

"What happened?" 

Dean tried to speak but couldn't. 

"Dad died." Sam wailed. 

Cas just hugged Dean tighter. "I'm so sorry."

They stayed like this all night until neither of the Winchester brothers had tears left to shed. Sam had fallen asleep and Dean was just clinging onto Cas like if he let go he'd disappear. 

Cas and Dean soon fell asleep as well, forgetting the dreadful event for the short amount of time that they were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few months since Sam and Dean's dad had died. Dean couldn't afford to keep himself and Sam in the house so they had move into a flat together. Things were getting serious with Cas and Dean now. Cas moved out of his house and in with Dean. Sam and Gabriel saw each other every day. Gabriel practically lived with Sam. They were both 16 now so Dean wasn't too bothered. Dean and Cas had just graduated school and were looking for jobs around town.

One fatal night Cas and Dean were on their way home from the cinema they got attacked. Cas got out unharmed.

Dean wasn't so lucky.

\- - -

Cas fell to the ground next to Dean as the assailant ran away. He scanned over Dean’s body and saw blood seeping through his tight t-shirt. He panicked. He was going to have to do it. He told himself he'd tell Dean about his true identity someday but he never thought he have to do it like this.

"C-Cas..."

"I'm here Dean, you're going to be okay, just trust me."

"I'm sorry C-Cas, I-I lo-" Dean stopped moving. He had to do it. He had no choice. He held his hand over Dean's stab wound and used everything he could to heal it. Dean sat back up like he had just been electrocuted then coughed and wheezed for air. 

"Dean!" Cas hugged him tightly. 

Dean looked around in confusion, and then to were there should be a hole in his chest. He crawled backwards away from Cas. He was terrified.

"W-What are you? What did you do to me?!"

"Dean, I am an Angel of The Lord."

Dean just looked at Cas, like he was someone different.

"Bullshit! Angels aren't real! What next? You're going to tell me demons are real too?!"

"Angels are real Dean, and so are demons. It was demons that killed your parents. I was told to look over you, but I wasn't supposed to get too close. But you soul is so pure, it's like I can't keep away."

"If you were watching over me why didn't you save my Mom or Dad?!"

"It was not my duty to keep them safe. I had to keep you safe, I don't know why but you will be very important someday."

"I'm not important! You should've saved them! Go! Cas, just go I need to think."

A tear fell from Cas' eye. He had hoped that Dean wouldn't react like this. 

"Okay Dean, but if you need me just just pray and I'll be there."

With a gust of wind Cas disappeared, leaving a confused Dean alone in their apartment. Dean didn't know what to think. Did Cas say to pray if he needed him? 

Dean thought about what just happened the whole way back to his apartment. He hoped Cas would be there, asleep in their bed. He hoped he had just imagined it. 

He was disappointed when he arrived home and his flat was empty, apart from Sam and Gabriel who had fallen asleep on the couch. Dean went to his room, he contemplated calling Cas asking him to come home but he needed time to think. He fell asleep at about 3am, but even though he fell asleep it wasn't a sound one.

He woke up in the morning dripping in sweat and the covers were on the floor. Dean had decided that he didn't care what Cas was, he loved him. He loved Cas. He ran for his phone but, before he dialled, he thought. He got in the position at the side of his bed to pray.

"I don't know if this will work Cas, but, I need you. I'm sorry I got mad. I can't spend another minute without you... I-I love you Cas."

Cas appeared behind Dean, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"You love me Dean?"

"Uh... Yeah, I love you Castiel Novak."

"And I love you, Dean Winchester"

"So what other things can you do with your... angel mojo?"

"Angel mojo? Really?"

"You didn't answer my question." Replied Dean, pouting a little 

Cas disappeared and came back with a plate of steaming apple pie in his hand.

"I could get used to this! Where did you get it?"

"I got it from the 'Roadhouse', freshly made by Ellen, I remember how much you liked it when you were little."

"That's slightly creepy... But thanks Cas! I haven't seen her in ages... Maybe you can take me someday?"

"If that is what you want Dean. Anything for you."

"Come on let's go get Sam and Gabriel up and go out for breakfast."

Dean planted a soft kiss on Cas' lips and took his hand whilst they went to wake up Sam and Gabriel.

"Wake up sleepy heads!" Dean shouted at them. They both jumped up in fright at the sudden noise.

"Deeaann! What was that for?"

"Get up we're going out for breakfast."

"Hmmmm. Okay... Come on Gabe get up."

"I don't want to Sasquatch Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam's waist.

"Sasquatch?" 

"Yeah that's what Gabe likes to call me.."

Dean burst out laughing and Sam gave him a massive bitchface.

"Woah Sammy I'm sorry!" Dean said between laughs.

"Well it looks like we aren't leaving..."

"Okay, looks like it's just you and me Cas!"

"Good." Cas said with a smile. The two men left the apartment and started walking down the street hand in hand.

"Cas? When can you take me to Ellen's?"

"Whenever you want Dean."

"Can we go now?"

"If that's what you would like."

"I would like that. What do I do?"

"Just stay still."

Cas raised two fingers to Dean's forehead and took them to the outside of 'Roadhouse'. 

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Dena said clutching his stomach.

"Most people are the first time."

"Thanks for the warning!"

"Dean?" A female voice said from behind them. Dean turned around and smiled at the women.

"Ellen!"

"Dean long time no see! Where have you been?"

"Around.." 

"Okay where's your Dad? And who's your friend?" She asked looking at Castiel.

"That's Castiel, my boyfriend."

"Oh! Nice to meet you Castiel. You look after this boy!" 

"I will Mrs Singer."

"Mrs Singer?"

"Uh yeah... I married Bobby."

"Oh my god! Congrats!" He said hugging her. "Where's Jo? I haven’t seen her since you guy’s moved." 

"She's inside, I would offer you some pie but I made some and then it just disappeared..."

Dean and Cas shared a look, knowing exactly where the pie had gone. They all walked in the bar to be greeted by an enthusiastic young woman who attaches herself to Dean in a tight hug. 

"Dean! Oh I've missed you! How have you been?"

"I've been really good thanks, you?"

"I'm better now! What brings you here Dean?" Jo asked.

"Just wanted to see you guys. It's been ages!"

"Well that's true."

"So Dean, you never answered my question, where's you Dad?" Ellen asked, sounding concerned.

"Um... He's… He's dead." 

"I'm so sorry." Ellen replied with sympathy but Dean just shrugged. 

"Do you know how?"

"A demon."

"You know about demons?" 

"Yes Cas told me. He told me everything."

"Oh, the only reason we didn't tell you was because we thought it was for the best. How does Cas know about it?" Ellen asked.  
Dean opened his mouth to tell her but Cas intervened, “My family was killed by demons.”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. Well enough sad talk, let’s get inside.”

Dean and Cas spent the rest of the day talking to Jo and Ellen at the bar whilst they served other customers. It was a really good day for Dean. He didn't want to leave but he had to eventually. Cas took him back home and they snuggled up in bed and fell asleep happy that they went to see Jo and Ellen.

Little did Dean know that that would be the last time that he would see them alive.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later

"But Cas we should have been there! Why can't you bring them back! Why?!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I really am. But I-"

"Bullshit! You can't bring them back or you won't? Which one?!"

"I'm sorry, Dean but I can't it's not in my power. I can heal but I can't bring back the dead." Cas said with regret in his eyes.

"Then what are you even here for then?!"

"Dean don't say that..."

"Jo and Ellen didn't deserve to die! You saved me! I'm worth nothing!"

"You are worth something to me Dean. And you were still alive when I healed you."

"Son of a bitch!" 

Dean punches the wall in rage and his knuckles begin to bleed, but he doesn't notice. Cas walks up to him and holds his hand healing it.

"Why'd you do that Cas? Maybe I wanted to hurt!"

"I don't want you to hurt though, ever."

"Yeah, well I'm hurting and there is nothing you can do about it!" Dean shouted. 

"I want to do something about it, but I don't know what?"

"Dean, stop shouting at Cas it's not his fault!" Sam said, trying to calm down the argument. 

"Shut up Sam you’re not a part of this! Fuck off!" 

"Jo and Ellen were like family to me too Dean! You're not the only one allowed to angry and upset about it okay! Have you even thought about how Bobby is? It was his wife and step daughter that died. Do not put this on Cas!" 

"Shit. I hadn't even thought of Bobby. I know they were family to you to Sam, but I feel like I could of done something ."

“You couldn’t of done anything Dean, no-one could have. It as a freak accident, and shouting at Cas isn’t making it any better.”

“Whatever Sam. Maybe you’re right. ” Dean said defeated.

“I'm always right Dean."

"Don't push it. Now go before I flip out."

"Okay, okay I'm going!"

Sam left the room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Cas, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"It's okay, you were upset. I forgive you."

"I really don't deserve you Cas."

"Yes you do Dean, you are a good person and you deserve happiness in your life."

"I love you."

"I know Dean."

"I'm tired, can we go to bed?"

"Of course. To sleep right?"

"Don't know yet... I'm going to give Bobby a phone first, if that's okay?" Dean asked. 

"It's fine Dean, I'll be in bed when you're done" Cas answered taking of his t-shirt and Dean just stares at him in awe.

"See something you like?"

"Yes." Dean chuckles. 

Dean dialled Bobby's and thought no-one was going to answer because it had rung for so long. But Bobby did pick up and said a gruff hello. 

"Hey Bobby, how you doing?" Dean asked sincerely. 

"How do you think I'm doing boy?" Bobby replied with sarcasm dripping from his words. 

"Fair enough. Where are you staying?" 

"I'm staying with Rufus for a while. How are you doing?" 

Dean laughed down the line, he knew that Bobby didn't like to talk about himself and how he was so Dean wasn't surprised at the sudden change of subject. 

"I'm fine Bobby, so is Sam. I'm sure he will phone you at some point tomorrow." Dean replied.

"How's that Cas boy of yours? You better be treating him right." Bobby asked seriousness in his voice. 

"Cas is good Bobby, and of course I'm treating him right."

"Well you better get back to him. I'll phone you if something happens."

"See ya Bobby, take care of yourself." With that dean hung up the phone and he went through to his room to find Cas waiting for him in bed. 

"Can we just cuddle tonight? And if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you."

"Yes Dean we can cuddle, and I won't tell anyone. How is Bobby?" Cas asked. 

"He'll be fine. He's got us if he needs anything."

Cas and Dean cuddled together and just as they were falling asleep Dean spoke.

"Cas? Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise Dean."

"Promise me we'll grow old together and get a dog or something stupid like that..."

"Thought you hated chick flick moments?"

"Yeah but they don't seem so bad when it's with you."

"From what I know about chick flick moments, that was a big one."

Dean pinched Cas' side. "Oww! Dean that hurt."

"Then shut up then, and promise me."

"I promise. We will be together forever."

"Good."

\---

Both men woke up happy in the morning. Though Dean was still upset about the death of Jo and Ellen he was happy because he knew that he would always have Castiel.

"Morning sweet cheeks."

"Mmm... morning Dean."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can you make me pancakes?" 

"Yeah sure, stay here and I'll take them to you."

"Be quick!"

Dean came back twenty minutes later with a tray of pancakes and set them on Cas' lap.

"Here you go, pancakes: Dean style."

"Thanks Dean, you're the best." 

"I know." 

"And that's as modest as he gets!" Castiel said cheekily. 

"Hey! Shut up and eat your damn pancakes!" 

"I will."

"Do you want to go out for dinner later, I made reservations at this fancy place. It'll be quiet, just us."

"That sounds lovely." 

"Good. I'm going out I'll be back later okay?" Said Dean.

"Okay, but don't be long I'll miss you." 

"I'll be as quick as I can. Catch you later."

"No, you won't!" He sing-songed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch Sherlock."

"Oh, you love it!"

"Whatever!" Grinned Dean.

Dean walked down the street and met Sam outside a jewellery store.

"Hey Sammy!"

"Hey Dean."

"Thanks for coming and helping me with this.."

"Hey, it’s no problem, now let's go get you a ring."

The brothers went in to the jewellery store and when they came out Dean was holding a small box containing a simple silver band with a diamond hidden in the inside.

"What if he doesn't like it Sam? What if he says no and leaves me?"

"He'll love it, and of course he'll say yes what are you talking about?"

"I just don't know what I'd do if he said no."

"Well he's going to say yes so stop worrying about it. I have to go meet Gabriel, good luck tonight!"

"Thanks Sammy!" 

Dean walked home playing with the small box contemplating what he was going to say. He wasn't so good with words, and was scared he'd say the wrong thing. 

Before he knew it he was on his way to the restaurant with Cas. He hoped that Cas wouldn't notice how nervous he was.

"Dean are you okay?" Cas asked, looking concerned.

"What yeah! I'm fine."

"Okay if you say so. So where is this fancy restaurant?"

"Just around the corner, I got it just for us, so no-one would ruin it."

Cas knew something was up. Dean was always so confident, but tonight he was shaking like a leaf. They got there pretty fast and were seated at a little table for two and ordered their meal.

"Thanks Dean."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Well you're welcome, you are certainly worth it."

The food arrived quickly and they both devoured it like they hadn't seen food in years.

"That was amazing!" Cas exclaimed. 

"Yeah it was. Cas I have something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead Dean."

He got down on one knee and pulled out the little box with the ring in it and opened it.

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

Cas looked shocked, he didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity to Dean.

"No." Cas said simply.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh." Dean said blankly, with a heartbroken look upon his face.

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to go sort something out."

Cas disappeared leaving Dean in the restaurant alone and on one knee. Once Dean was sure Cas want coming back he paid and left, struggling to hold back tears. All Dean could think about was how mad he was at himself, how could he be so stupid? He needed something to take the incident off of his mind. Without realising he had walked into a bar. He spotted an attractive women, long red hair, nice legs, nice lips. Someone he probably would have gone for, before he met Cas. Dean walked over to her - the best way to forget about Cas, he thought.

"Hey, how you doing?" Dean asked, he suddenly felt guilty but he just pushed it down.

"I'm better now that you're here, how about you sweetie?"

"I'm great, want to get out of here?" Dean asked, looking her up and down.

"Wow, straight to the point huh?"

"Yeah well, if you say no I can move on instead of chasing something I can't get."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl, but sure lets go."

"My cars outside."

"Lead the way, sweetcheeks."

Dean shivered at her calling him that. That's what he called Cas. But he couldn't think about that now, he was going home with.. well he didn't know her name.

"Hey, what's your name?" Dean asked, but kept his eyes on the road.

"Abaddon, but you can call me Abby."

"I'm Dean Winchester. Here we are. Home sweet home."

"Nice place." 

"Thanks."

Dean took Abaddon up to his room and they began to shed their clothing.

"You have a very nice body Dean." 

"Thanks, I do try."

"Shame I'm going to rip it apart..." she said with a cynical smile.

"Oh yea-, wait what?" Dean blacked out after a hard sudden blow to the back of the head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Chuck?" Castiel asked wearily. 

"Yes son?"

"I need to ask you a favour..."

"Depends on what it is?"

"I'm sure you already know but Dean and I are in a relationship."

"I am God Castiel, you could give me a bit of credit. But yes I know about you and Dean."

"I've been thinking about this for a while, but I would like to become human for him."

"You what? You want me to make you human? Why?"

"I want to grow old with Dean. I don't want to live longer than him."

"Okay. But I feel that's not all you wanted to ask?"  
"I am not. If Dean dies before me I want to die to and I want to be with him forever in heaven."

"That is a lot to ask for Castiel, I would be losing one of my best angels."

"I know father, but I have worked for you for a millennia, I've done everything you have asked, please."

"Okay Castiel but you do know what you are asking for, there is no going back."

"I know."

"You'll never be able to heal Dean again if he gets hurt."

"I know, but if that's what it takes to make him happy I'll do."

"Okay Castiel.. As long as you know what you are doing."

Cas nods.

"Goodbye son."

Cas' mind went black, he felt like he was falling. He thought he was never going to stop falling, but suddenly he was in his apartment. He could feel something was wrong. He wondered where Dean was. He had left him in the restaurant with no explanation. He suddenly began to panic. What if he had been hurt?

He still had his angel blade, so he did a once over of the apartment, checking the bedroom last. He was shocked at what he saw. Dean was tied to the bed, only wearing his boxers, covered in cuts. He immediately regretted giving up his powers.

"Dean?! Dean?!" Cas was shaking his shoulders, trying to wake him.

"Tut, tut, Castiel, falling in love with a human." She taunted.

"Abaddon."

"Oh, but it gets better! You became human for him! That makes killing you a whole lot easier.."

"Shut up, you assbutt! What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Haha, you're a human, you couldn't kill me!" Abaddon laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Cas stabbed Abaddon in the heart, she screamed in pain, but then began to laugh at Cas.

"You didn't think that would actually work did you?"

"No of course not. But now that I have your attention.."

A loud sound of wings made Adabbon look around shock, the blade still in her chest. 3 angels had appeared behind her, 2 of them disappeared along with Adabbon but one stayed behind.

"Thanks you Gabriel."

"You're welcome Cassie. So you're human now?"

"Yes I am. Have you told Sam about your identity yet?"

"No not yet, but I hope to do it soon."

"Well I would advise you do it soon. Could you heal Dean please?"

Gabriel walked to Dean and healed him. He then turned to Cas, nodded and then vanished.

"Cas?"

"I'm here Dean."

"You left me.. You said no.. What are you here?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I had to sort something out."

"You had to do whatever it was?" 

"Yes."

"I don't know what could be so important to leave me on one knee."

"I'm sorry Dean, but it was important. I had to do it for you."

"What did you do Cas?"

"I have become human for you."

"Are you insane?!" 

"No I am not. You wanted to grow old with me, but if I was an angel that wouldn't have happened. And I want to grow old with you too."

"Then why did you say no?"

"I panicked... I've been thinking about it for a while now, so I would have done it eventually. I don't want to watch you die Dean."

"And I don't want to watch you die!"

"I am not sorry Dean, I didn't just do this for you. I have lived for centuries waiting for a reason to become human. And the moment I started watching over you, I knew. I loved you from the day you were born."

"I'm really not worth it... But I love you too."

"Yes." Cas said suddenly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you. If you'll still have me."

"Of course I'll have you!"


	13. Chapter 13

"So should we tell Sam and Gabriel?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I think they are in their room, so best knock first though..."

"Good point." Cas reached down and held Dean's hand tightly in his own. Then he began to worry he had just seen Gabriel, he helped him with Adabbon. He wondered what he had told Sam. 

Dean looked at Cas curiously because he looked deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Too late, I'm worrying about it. Tell me."

"Dean, it’s nothing now drop it."

"Woah, Cas calm down I was just asking!" Dean threw up his hands in surrender.

"You going to knock?"

"Yeah, but this isn't over." Dean said stubbornly.

Dean knocked on the door and a worried looking Sam appears.

"Dean! Have you seen Gabe?! He just disappeared!"

"Crap..." Cas whispered.

"I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you. What do you mean he just disappeared?"

"I'm mean poof and he was just...gone."

Dean noticed how Cas was being very quiet whilst Sam and himself were talking. He thought Cas would be more worried that his brother was gone. Then it dawned on him.

"Oh my god Cas, him too? You could have told me! Or Sam! He is his boyfriend! He deserved to know!"

"I-I... He..."

"Cas don't. I need to do this. Can I get a minute with Sam?" Gabe pleaded.

"Where did you go? How did you do that? You appeared from nothing!"

Cas and Dean left, leaving Gabriel and Sam talk it out.

After about ten minutes of shouting, Sam came charging out of their room with a sorry looking Gabriel on his tail.

"I'm sorry Sam! Please don't go."

"Save it Gabriel! I thought you trusted me! I trusted you!" Sam shouted, he grabbed the keys to the Impala and went to leave the apartment.

"Oh, no no no, you are not taking my baby Sam. Not when you are like this."

"Shut up Dean. I'm taking it and that's that."

Sam slammed the door as he left and Gabriel fell to the floor in tears. 

"I swear if he-" Cas nudged Dean while he was mid-sentence and pointed to Gabriel.

"Not now Dean." 

"Oh, yeah. Hey Gabe you okay?"

"What do you think? Huh? Possibly the love of my life - and I've lived for a long time - just left me."

"He'll come back. He just needs to blow of some steam.”

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do without him."

"I don't do chick flick moments... So this one is on you Cas." Dean leaned over and kissed Cas' cheek and left.

"Don't you think you should make sure Sam doesn't do something stupid?"

"You're right but don't I need to give him space?"

"Yes but you can just be invisible to him."

"Okay, thanks Cassie!"

"Don't call me that." 

Gabriel laughed and flew to Sam, and to his surprise he hadn't left the car park. He sat in the back seat and listened to his and Dean's coversation.

"Of course I still love him Dean, I'm just hurt he didn't tell me. Why didn't he just tell me straight away instead of me finding out like this? Where did he have to go that was so important? I was just about to tell him I loved him for the first time and then he just left. Do you think it's because he doesn't love me?"

"Of course he loves you Sam. And I'm the reason he had to leave. I was mad at Cas and got myself... in trouble and Gabriel had to come and heal me."

“Heal you? He can do that? What did you do?"

"I... uh... I got in a fight."

"Dammit Dean. You can be stupid sometimes." Sam smiled when he said this, Gabriel was still in the back seat silently smiling to himself over what he heard.

"It got you to smile! Now go tell Gabriel you love him and make up because he doesn't look good." Dean got out of the car and headed back inside. Sam stayed a bit longer in the car thinking about what he was going to say.

"I do love you Sam." Gabriel said, his sudden appearance startled Sam.

"Holy shit Gabe, you gave me a heart attack! Don't do that... How long have you been here?"

"Since you came outside, I was scared you'd hurt yourself."

"So I'm guessing you heard what I said?"

"Yes I did Sam, and I do love you, more than anything."

"I love you too Gabe." 

"Let's go back in and tell them we've made up. I think they have something they wanted to tell us."

"Okay lead the way Angel." Sam winked at Gabriel and they got out of the car and stated to walk towards the apartment. 

"You guys good now?" Dean asked as Sam and Gabriel walked in. He was cuddled up to Cas on the couch playing with his Cas' finger.

"Yeah we're good. Gabe said you had something to tell us..."

"Uh yeah..." Dean let go of Cas' finger and held his hand towards Sam and Gabriel.

"We are engaged!" Cas said excitedly.

"Oh. My. God."

"Sammy you okay?" Dean looked at Sam's astonished face.

"My brother, Dean Winchester, is getting married. Get out!"

"Oh... Okay." Cas got up to leave and Dean chuckled grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"He was kidding Cas, it's a joke!"

"I don’t get it." 

"No shit Sherlock." Dean remarked. 

"Congratulations! When's the big day?" Gabriel chimed in.

"Not sure yet."

"As soon as possible. I want you all to myself!" Cas said kissing Dean lovingly. 

"Uh guys... I know you're engaged an' all but could you do..." Sam pointed to them. "...that somewhere else?"

"Maybe we can't?" Dean said and went back to kissing Cas. Cas climbed on top of Dean's hips to deepen the kiss.

"Eww, let's go Gabe. They're obviously not stopping any time soon." Sam and Gabriel left Cas and Dean to do their thing on the couch while they went for a walk outside.


	14. Chapter 14

"Gabe can we go back? I'm freezing!" 

"I think we should wait a bit longer..." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sam who cringed.

"Seriously? Fine, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right Sasquatch." Gabe took off his jacket and handed it to Sam. "Here, I'm not cold."

"Thanks Gabe."

Sam tried to put on the jacket but Gabriel just laughed at his attempt.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't think about the size difference..."

"You think?! Here, help me take it off. I'm stuck!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Hmmmm... If you help I will..." Sam began to whisper in Gabriel's ear about his reward if he helps. His jaw drops and he immediately takes the coat off of Sam. 

"Thanks."

"Well you better make it worth my while!"

"Oh I will, don't worry about that."

"Can we go back now?"

"Ummm... Yeah I think we're safe."

Sam smiled and they began to walk back to their flat hand in hand and close together to keep each-other warm. 

 

A few months later

 

"DEAN WE ARE NOT HAVING BURGERS AS OUR DINNER AT THE WEDDING AND THAT'S THE LAST OF IT!!"

"Jeez, I thought this was supposed to be a happy experience..."

"I agree with Cas, Dean."

"SHUT UP SAM!" Both Cas and Dean shouted in unison.

"Okay..." Sam whispered sinking into the couch.

"Well what do you think we should have then? I ain't having no fancy-wancy shit!"

"You know what Dean?! Just have you damn burgers!" Cas stormed out of the room, and Dean smirked to himself feeling like he won. But then Dean felt bad, he went to chase after Cas to say sorry and found him in their room crying. Dean knew Cas had been having terrible mood swings, and was very emotional, as his body was still acclimatising to being human. 

"Hey, Cas. I'm sorry, I don't mind what we eat okay, just as long as I'm married to you."

Cas turned around and his eyes were red from crying, he sniffed and turned around again. 

"C'mon Cas, I said I was sorry can we just move on and look at something else? Like who's coming or what colour scheme, or what tuxes we are going to wear."

"Why should I bother?"

"Caaasss. Don't be like that." 

"Why Dean? You obviously don't care about the wedding."

"Of course I care about the wedding!" He went to put a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder but Cas just shrugged it off.

"Stop lying dean. You know I really hate you sometimes." Cas ran out of the room and almost knocked Gabriel over in the process of running out of the flat.

"Cas, come back!"

"Dean just let him go. You have to let him cool off." Gabriel told Dean. 

"But it's all my fault! I should have just done what he said. He said he hates me."

"He didn't mean it Dean."

"How do you know Gabriel?"

"I just do."

"Oh, will you just move out of my way!"

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted as Dean threw him into the wall and stormed out of the apartment after Cas.

He looked around but couldn't see him, he tried to think where he would go but his mind went blank.

His eyes began to water and he turned to his left and began to look for Cas. He had no idea where he was going he just hoped that he would see the tan trench coat floating in the wind, but to no avail.

He spotted someone in the crowd that made his stomach flip with hatred, he didn't know why but he just knew he hated this person. He blinked and they were gone. He hoped he was just seeing things, but when he turned to start walking again he practically walked into them.

"Who are you? What are you?" He said angrily through gritted teeth.

"Nice to see you too Dean! The names Meg, and I'm a demon."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, straight to the point then..."

"Cas!" Dean shouted spotting him across the road. He started to run towards him but Meg stuck out her arm and stopped him abruptly.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Tut, tut Dean. I'm afraid you can't see lover boy just yet." Meg clicked her fingers and they were gone. Cas screamed out Dean's name and sprinted back to the apartment.

"Gabe!" Cas shouted looking for his brother. 

"Woah Cas! What's up?"

"Meg took Dean!"

"Oh... Wait what?!"

"She took him! He's gone!"

"Hey Cas, we will find him."

"What if we don't?! The last thing I told him was that I hated him!"

"Well then let's make sure that it's not."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Meg took Dean."

"What?! Who's Meg and why are you so calm?"

"Meg is a demon. I'm an archangel. I'll just use my angel mojo, as Dean says, and find him."

"Well? What you waiting for? Do it!" Cas demanded. Gabriel had a look of serious concentration on his face followed by embarrassment.

"Umm... This is awkward. I can't see him anywhere... She must have angel put up angel sigils..."

"I don't care! We have to find him!"

"I agree with Cas." Sam added.


	15. Chapter 15

two weeks later Dean's P.O.V

"Please just stop... I don't know anything..." I begged, I have been tortured for god knows how long, I was missing teeth, fingers, toes, I have no idea how I haven't bled out already, probably only because she didn't want me to die yet. 

"Oh but I'm not done with you yet, you'll break eventually." She said through a smug smirk as she punched me forcefully on the cheek. 

"I told you, I have no idea why Castiel is here, what does it matter anyway he's human now?" I didn't know why Castiel was down here, or if there was even a reason, but right now I didn't care about that. All I cared about was where he was and if he was ok.

"Oh come on Dean! Of course you know, he's your fiancé, you know everything about him. So just tell me why he's here and I _might_ let you go."

"I told you! I don't know why!" I took a deep breath, my throat hurt from screaming, "And even if I did know, I would never tell you." I said sharply, looking straight into her eyes as they turned black. 

"Will you just tell me alrea-" she was interrupted by the door slamming open and three people barging in. "How the hell did you find me?!" Meg yelled at the intruders, her anger present in her voice.

"Dean!" A voice called, it was all I heard before I blacked out. 

\------

Cas' P.O.V

"Please wake Dean, I can't live without you. Please" I begged Dean to wake up, he had to. "I'm sorry I said I hated you, I don't. I love you. More than anything. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you quicker, I'm so, so sorry. I love you." I poured my heart out to Dean as he laid unconscious.

Gabriel had healed him as best he could, he still had a few cuts scattered across his face and chest, but he was mostly healed. I had waited by his bed side for days. Willing him to wake up. Apologising profusely for what I said, for not being there when I should have, for being useless without my 'angel mojo' as Dean calls it. 

"Any movement?" Sam ask as he leaned on the doorway to mine and Dean's room. 

"No." I say, tears prickling behind my eyelids. He hadn't woken up for four days, and I was worried he wouldn't. 

"He'll be fine." Sam said trying to be reassuring. 

"What if he's not? The last thing I said to him was I hate you."

"He will be fine, and he knows you didn't mean it." 

I didn't look at Sam after he said that. I heard him breath out a long sigh followed by his loud moose like footsteps as he left the room. I turned to look back at Dean's face. He looked so peaceful.

"I'm so sorry I love you." I said and decided to get up and do something. He wouldn't want me to just sit here. I turned to get up from my seat when I felt a hand grab my forearm. 

"I love you too Cas."


	16. Chapter 16

"I love you too Cas." I heard Dean say, I turned to see him looking up at me, his eyes tired and worn. 

"Dean..." Was all I could manage.

He was awake. Finally after four days he was awake. "Dean, I'm so sorry." 

"Shut up." With that he pulled my face to his and kissed me deeply like if we stopped we would lose each other. He pulled me down further, I decided to go with it and straddled his hips.

"I don't hate you." I said in between kisses.

"I know baby, I know." 

"Will you still marry me?" Dean stopped kissing me and pushed me back.

"What do you mean 'still'?" 

"I just assumed you wouldn't want m-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Of course I'll still marry you Cas, I love you. And we don't need burgers at the wedding." 

Cas laughed at how Dean always managed to lighten the mood.

"I love you too Dean, we'll talk about the food later. But right now...." I trailed my hands under his t-shirt. Dean seemed to get the hint and pulled me down on to him harshly begging for my touch. I trailed my hands down his chest and onto his belt buckle. I started to undo it when Sam walked in. 

"Woah! Shouldn't you wait until Dean is better?" 

"Fuck off Sammy!" Dean yelled and I giggled at his outrage, but clambered off of him because I knew Sam was right. Dean looked at me with his best puppy eyes but I just shook my head.

"Sam's right, you're not fully healed yet."

"But, but... Fine." Dean sighed, "I'm starving! Let's go get some grub."

"There is a diner nearby. We can go to it if you want?" 

"Yeah I want!" 

 

At the diner

 

"Hey, Tuesday! Pig 'n a Poke!" Dean said. 

"You even know what that is?" Sam asked. The waitress walked over and her name tag read Doris.

"You boys ready?" She asked.

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." Dean replied.

"I'll have the same." Cas added.

"Make it three coffees and a short stack." Sam stated and Doris nodded noting it down on her note pad.

"You got it." 

"So what we doing today?" Dean asked.

"What do you want to do Dean?" Cas asks innocently. Dean smirks and replys.

"You." He said with a wink. 

"Guys! You know I'm right here?!" 

"Oh I'm sorry Sammy, I forgot you're still an innocent little baby!" Dean said mockingly.

"I am not innocent, thank you very much!" 

"Oh, I forgot you and Gabriel are doing-" 

"Shut up Dean." Sam blushing. 

The waitress walked over before Dean could retort.

"Two coffees, black, and some hot sauce for the- oops! Crap!" Dorris knocked the hot sauce of the tray but Sam catches it before it hits the floor.

"Thanks," 

"Nice reflexes." Dean said to Sam, surprised he caught the bottle. She put down the plates and walked away.

"You're not talking much Cas. You okay?" Cas looked up from his plate and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" 

"Our wedding day. What it's going to be like." 

"Yeah I think of it too, what would you like it to be like?" 

"I don't mind as long as you are there." Dean smiled widely at that, he wanted the same.

"How about a small one, just me, you, Sam and Gabriel?" 

"That sounds great Dean!" 

"Good."

They both stopped talking and held each other's hand as they ate, Sammy just watched in awe. He wished that Gabe was here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the final chapter, I hope you guys have liked what I have written and thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos! Me and Owlwithafringe are working on the sequel and I hope to publish it as soon as possible and I hope you will read it as well. Thank you!

"So much for just the four of us." Dean joked looking down at the guest list.

"I know, I don't even know who half of these people are..." I studied the list looking for a name I recognised. "Hey we know Charlie! I didn't know she was coming." 

"Yeah I invited her." 

"She's still with Dorothy, good on her." Cas commented looking at her plus one.

"Yeah, she said they were going really good at the moment when I phoned her. Who else is on the list?" 

"Um... Could be anyone Gabe and Sam put the list together. Garth is on the list."

"You learn to love him. Who else?" 

"Samandriel, Anna, Uriel, Balthazar. Oh god, he invited everyone." 

"The more the merrier. Starting to think that letting Gabriel and Sam plan the wedding was a bad idea..."

"No kidding." Cas replied with a chuckle.

 

At the wedding Dean's P.O.V

 

I look up to see glowing blue eyes staring into mine, waiting for me to say something. I look around and see a lot of familiar face looking up at me. Charlie was sitting with Rebecca, they both looked stunning, and they were looking at me as if trying to ask me why I'm not speaking. I keep looking around the church and see Castiel's family. I was surprised they came considering they were angels an all, but they did. Well four of them. God knows how many he has. 

Then I met with the only eyes that mattered in the entire church: Castiel's. 

He was wearing a black suit and white shirt, and had a green tie on. I wore the same but I had a blue tie. According to Gabriel the whole theme is blue and green, the colour of mine and Cas' eyes. I had to admit the place looked awesome. Green and blue flowers surrounded the room and it was beautiful. 

"I-I...." Cas looked at me nervously, and it made my throat dried up, I tried to say it, it's just two words. Say it. Say 'I do'. Just say it! 

"Dean?" 

"I do." I finally said, I smiled at my triumph, I said it! Cas smiled so wide I didn't even know it was possible to smile so big. 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." 

Cas pounced on with all his force and I almost fell backwards but I stayed upright and brought my lips to his. Kissing him deeply, Cas was my husband and I'm never letting him go. 

We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes, forgetting that Sam and Gabriel was there until the loud sound of clapping reached my ears. I turned to see Sammy and my new brother-in-law clapping and smiling up at us. 

"Congrats you two!" Sam squealed embracing us both into a large bear hug.

"You look after my little brother Dean." I laughed at his little threat and he just glared at me.

"Anyway when are you leaving for the plane?" Sam asked.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"The plane for your honeymoon. We've packed your stuff and all you have to do is get on the plane and fly off." Gabriel chimed. I looked at Cas confused but then smiled. A holiday would be nice, and not to mention we wouldn't have to worry about keeping it down for Sam and Gabriel. But then I remembered that I have to get on a plane. A look of terror came across my face and everyone must have noticed because they all looked at me. 

"Hold up. I am not getting on a plane." Dean stated matter-of-factually eyes full of fear. 

Gabe burst out into uncontrollable laughter at my reaction. "Oh Sammy, you were so right. That was priceless!"

"What was priceless?" Dean asked starting to get annoyed. 

"You're not getting on a plane dean so calm down. You and Cas are going to Illinois. You know go fishing, enjoy the quiet," Sam said plainly.

"And have loads of sex" Gabe blurted out. 

"Gabriel." Cas said sternly to his brother. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but come on it's going to happen."

I just shrugged at Castiel as if to say he was probably right. 

"Awesome! Wait, that means we don't get to go to our own wedding party. And I was promised burgers." I argued, I was actually really excited to go, Illinois sounds amazing, but I couldn't deny the hunger in my gut.

"Really Dean? We'll just make an excuse for you. We'll think of you when the have the burgers." Gabe teased, "And anyway we made extra and all food available at the party will be available at your hotel. Now go!" 

"Well let's get going then Cas!" I said dragging Cas out of the church and to my baby.

Yeah, things are going to be great now. 

Nothing bad could happen. 

\---

Dean had never been so wrong.


End file.
